1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a circuit bonding detection device, a detection method thereof and an electro-optical apparatus incorporating the circuit bonding detection device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel circuit bonding detection device, detection method thereof and a display panel incorporating the display panel circuit bonding detection device and the detection method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advance in display panel technology drives the demand for technology development in the packaging of display panel driver IC (Integrated Circuit). The conventional IC (Integrated Circuit) package method in the TFT-LCD (Thin-Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) includes TAP (Tape Carrier Package), COF (Chip On Film), and COG (Chip On Glass), wherein the package method of COG (Chip On Glass) has the advantages of lower cost, simplicity in manufacture processes and high precision, and thus gradually becomes a widely used driver IC package method.
FIG. 1 is the perspective diagram illustrating the conventional COG package method. A conductive pad 11 is disposed on the glass substrate 10 and is electrically coupled to thin film transistors (TFTs) of the glass substrate 10. The driver circuit on a chip 30 has conductive bumps 31 electrically coupled to the conductive pad 11. A bonding material layer 20 having conductive particle 22 such as ACF (Anisotropic Conducive Film) is disposed between the conductive pads 11 and the conductive bumps 31. The chip 30 is mounted on top of the glass substrate 10, and thus the conductive pad 11 can electrically communicate with the conductive bump 31 via the bonding material layer 20 disposed between conductive pads 11 and conductive bumps 31.
As for all the IC package method including the COG, the precision in aligning the chip 30 with the circuit of the glass substrate 10 and the test of indentation after mounting are important in the improvement of the manufacture process. As FIG. 1 shows, events such as over-stress or uneven thickness of a base 33 of the chip 30, often causes the conductive bump 31 to deform, and increases the occurrence of defective product. The process of sifting the defective product is normally executed by personnel through inspection. However, the sifting for defective product may create non-coherence in the production process and there still exists the risk of failed scrutiny.